


【超蝙】As We Fall

by Lingfengwu



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu





	1. Chapter 1

01.

 

布鲁斯醒来的时候，卡尔正准备操他。他把他摆成跪趴的姿势，双手提着他精瘦的腰肢好让他可爱的小屁股高高翘起来，然后不由分说地将自己的性器送到最深处。

卡尔开始挺动。

被过度使用过的地方又松又软，轻易地容纳了卡尔的尺寸。再加上之前留下的精液，卡尔毫无障碍地在那个湿热的地方抽送起来。他每挺动一下，布鲁斯脖子上的铃铛便响动一次，和性器在后穴里抽插带出的水声是这房间里唯一的声音。

卡尔的抽送很暴力，每次都插到底。他的动作很快，也很用力，完全不顾布鲁斯的感受，就像一头发情的野兽，满脑子里只有交配和占有。布鲁斯被迫趴在床上，熟悉的快感冲击着布鲁斯的四肢百骸，他漂亮的性器早就挺立起来，随着他的动作一前一后地晃动。然而他早就射不出来任何东西了。此时它只是无助的硬挺着，委屈巴巴的挂着几滴透明的液体，一点儿也没有软下去的趋势。

布鲁斯不敢去触碰它，卡尔不允许他靠自己达到高潮。铃铛的响声惹得他心烦意乱，这注定又是一场漫长的性事。

时间一分一秒地过去，布鲁斯的全身酸软不已，卡尔却依旧沉迷其中。作为超人，他的耐力非比寻常，如果他想，他可以一直做下去。布鲁斯从第一天就知道了。他完全没有什么乐趣可言。疼痛和过量的快感无时无刻不在撕裂他的身体，抽取他的体力，使他只想尽快结束这场虐待。欲望和本能却渴望着卡尔，叫嚣着想要更多。他觉得耻辱，却又对现状感到无力，只能倔强的咬紧枕头，不让呻吟泄露出一分一毫。

他的身上没有一点力气。布鲁斯全身上下都想要得到休息。卡尔显然并不想给他这个机会，他开始玩弄布鲁斯红肿的乳头。反正也没有什么更羞耻的了，他早就被卡尔从里到外彻彻底底的侵占了。他的脑子里一片空白，饥饿感迫使他保持清醒。就在他以为自己要再一次昏过去时，桌上的通讯器响了起来。

 

是领主女侠。

 

“卡尔。”她呼唤白色领主。

卡尔的动作停了下来，清脆的铃铛声不再烦扰他。他硬挺的性器仍然停留在布鲁斯体内，似乎没有抽出来的打算。他一手捞着布鲁斯柔软的腰肢，以防他因体力不支而倒下去，一手继续蹂躏布鲁斯小巧的乳粒。他的眉头皱着，因为性事被打断而感到不满，声音里染上了一丝不耐烦，“什么事？”

感受到卡尔的情绪，领主女侠柔和不再，冷冷地答道，“如果你稍微关心点外面的世界就不用我来告诉你。在反抗军的带领下，世界各地同时发生了大规模的抗议活动。他们要求你交出蝙蝠侠。因为你以极为卑鄙的方式捕获到他，人们对你的支持率大幅下降。他们声称反抗军的精锐部队以及所有超能力者已经集结，如果我们不交出那只蝙蝠，他们将不顾一切，对我们发动战争。不光反抗军，就连人们——”

“绝不可能。”卡尔收紧了自己的手臂，听到布鲁斯疼痛的闷哼才放松了力道，但依然没有放开他。

“……你说什么？”

“我说，”卡尔的声音里充满了毋庸置疑，“我绝对不会交出蝙蝠侠！”

布鲁斯正专心致志地听着他们的对话，偷偷盘算着他的小计划，突然被卡尔整个人翻了过来。他的小穴含着卡尔的性器旋转了半圈，在他还没来得及做出反应时，卡尔的性器一个深入，毫不犹豫地顶进了他的生殖腔。

剧烈的疼痛从体内深处传来，那头可怖的野兽似乎想要就此撕裂他，刺穿他。布鲁斯禁不住尖叫出声，漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，映照着卡尔冷漠的脸。他开始不顾一切的推拒卡尔，双手抵着卡尔的胸膛想要将他推得更远，双腿胡乱的在卡尔背后蹬着，像个毫无技巧的普通人一样惊慌意乱的挣扎，却依然无法撼动卡尔分毫，只弄乱了他白色的披风。

房间里立刻充满了铃铛此起彼伏的清脆声响。布鲁斯剧烈地挣扎，口里不停地说着“不……”

卡尔没想到布鲁斯的挣扎是如此的激烈。他只好停下动作，半是安抚半是威胁，“别乱动，你会受伤的。”“不……卡尔……不要这样……”布鲁斯的泪水开始不受控制的汹涌而出，浸湿了他干净的脸和乌黑的鬓发。他开始轻轻地啜泣，双手紧紧抓住卡尔的制服，“求你了……卡尔……”

“布鲁斯——”卡尔想说些什么，却突然被领主女侠愤怒的声音打断，“Kal-El，你在干什么？！”对于被再次打扰卡尔感到无比的烦躁，他以为他已经告诉了对方自己的决定。  
“如你所想。”  
通讯器再次安静下来，房间里只有布鲁斯小声的呜咽。

“好吧。”对面的声音平静下来，但依然藏不住隐隐的怒意，“我以为我表达的够清楚了。我们也许立刻就要跟反抗军开战，而你他妈的只想待在你那只该死的蝙蝠身边不顾他的意愿操他。自从你囚禁了他，你就几乎没离开过他半步。整整六天，不知道的还以为你跟蝙蝠侠同归于尽了！怎么，温柔乡让你忘了自己的责任？”

“Diana！”卡尔这次是真的生气了，怒火清晰的从他的声音传达到对面，“我以为你自己能处理好这种小事。”他的性器还卡在布鲁斯紧致的生殖腔里，绞紧的后穴透露着他的不安。他温柔的拍了拍布鲁斯饱满的臀肉，示意他放松下来。

“在你眼中什么才是大事？操你心心念念的蝙蝠侠吗？你他妈的比我更清楚，我们不在的那几年，超能力者叛变了不少，再加上平行世界的那个婊子。如果没有你——”

“你怕了？”布鲁斯还是没有放松下来，他竭力的扭着腰肢试图摆脱卡尔，却只给自己带来更多疼痛。卡尔按住了他。

“哼。真正的战士永远不会退缩！你知道你对于这个世界的意义。如果他们的领导者都不亲自出来迎战，他们又怎会心甘情愿的追随你。我以为这个世界对你来说才是最重要的。”

 

最重要的……

卡尔看着身下的布鲁斯，他的泪水不知什么时候已经止住，此时正用蝙蝠侠的目光死死地瞪着他。他浓密的睫毛被泪水打湿，软软的垂着，让他的目光显得不那么凶狠。他太熟悉这双眼睛了——蝙蝠侠的眼睛。护目镜不可能放铅，他可以肆无忌惮地欣赏它们，就算被察觉布鲁斯也无可奈何。他是如此的为他着迷。他到现在都无法理解为什么只是去了一趟平行世界，他的布鲁斯就背叛了他。他本该永远待在他身边的。他们本该一起拯救这个堕落的世界。所以他囚禁了他——以他本应最不耻的方式。他在第一时间就强行标记了他，Omega的本能会让他不再反抗，这样他就能真的永远待在他身边，永远不会背叛他。而那些愚蠢的人类居然想要再次抢走他的布鲁斯！他不会再对他们仁慈。

“派各地士兵镇压游行群众，如果敢反抗，就把他们全部杀掉。他们要战便战，没有蝙蝠侠的反抗军不足为惧。”

“可是，如果这个时候——”领主女侠的话还没说完，通讯器连同木制桌面便被卡尔的热视线迅速熔化。

 

“他们都是普通人类，没必要这样做。”他的声音有些无力，但依然不失蝙蝠侠的坚毅。“如果人们顺从我，我就是他们最好的保护者。我所做的一切，都是为了这个世界。我是在拯救她。”卡尔整个人柔和下来，“布鲁斯，别反抗我。”他想擦去布鲁斯脸上的泪痕，却被他转过头躲开。

卡尔的耐心似乎足够的多，他收回手，声音轻柔，仿佛随时都会惊吓到这只脆弱的蝙蝠，“你知道的，无论如何我都会继续做下去，而你无法阻止。你的抵抗只会给自己带来更多伤害。乖一点，好吗？”他的语气几乎可以称得上恳求了，然而布鲁斯还是不肯看他，固执地咬着嘴唇。

 

卡尔实在不想用这种方式。然而如果能让布鲁斯好受些的话，他只能这样。强势的Alpha信息素突然涌了出来，像深层的海一样包裹着布鲁斯赤裸的身躯。他的呼吸开始急促，就像即将要溺死在这片无边无际的汪洋里。他只能像抓住救命稻草一样死死地抓住眼前的人。黑白制服胸前的那抹血红刺痛了他的双眼。他绝望地闭上眼睛，任由泪水不断从眼角滑落。

卡尔着迷的看着眼前这具为他情动的躯体，那上面到处都是卡尔留下的痕迹——卡尔不舍得咬他，只有在布鲁斯不乖的时候才会以此惩罚他。只有一次他没有控制好力道以至于在布鲁斯白嫩的大腿内侧咬出了血痕，在一片粉嫩的吻痕里格外扎眼。

卡尔转过头亲了亲布鲁斯的手臂，双手捧住他的臀部使得它稍微悬空，布鲁斯的双腿只能搭在他的背部以作支撑。卡尔极为温柔地亲吻布鲁斯的左腿，它曾经因为主人试图逃跑而被自己亲手折断。

六天前卡尔标记了布鲁斯。Omega的本能开始支配着他，使他忘情地呼唤卡尔的名字，并且紧紧地拥抱着自己的Alpha。卡尔坚硬的心软成一潭柔水。但他现在必须要完成这件事情。

布鲁斯的后穴开始自动分泌大量的肠液，打湿了卡尔的阴茎。而他的生殖腔并没有任何变化。卡尔只能尽可能温柔地操开那个布鲁斯身体深处紧致的穴口。布鲁斯不再反抗，疼痛却没有减少半分。绵长的呻吟与叫喊从布鲁斯湿润的唇边泄露出来，只是燃起了卡尔更多的欲火。

卡尔急促地挺动，一下又一下的戳刺着那个地方。布鲁斯放任自己的呻吟与叫喊，希望以此来缓解深处剧烈的疼痛。铃铛一声一声打在卡尔的心上，他眼里只有布鲁斯痛苦的表情。

他比布鲁斯更想尽快结束这场性事。布鲁斯的泪水流到他的心里，使它比平时更加沉了几分。感觉差不多的时候，卡尔如释重负，在布鲁斯的腔口成结，大量的精液涌入布鲁斯的体内，他终于承受不住昏了过去。

 

你是我的了。卡尔喃喃道。布鲁斯再也不会从他身边逃离了——永远不会。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02.死亡

 

纯白的机器人适时端来一杯水。微凉的触感从卡尔口中传递到布鲁斯口中，再经过他的喉咙，缓解他的干渴与疼痛。卡尔只喂给他一小半，他不允许布鲁斯摄取过多能量，只有在机器人检测到他的生命指数低于安全值时才让他进食或者饮水。这是防止他逃跑的手段之一。

火热的唇不再贴上来，滋润他的甘霖也不再降临。布鲁斯急切地贴上卡尔，舌头在他的口腔里寻找水分。卡尔拍拍他的背，布鲁斯失望地躺回床上，闭上眼睛轻轻喘气。

他的眉头紧皱，看起来一点都不好受。卡尔也不想这样。然而布鲁斯总是想着逃离。好几次他把他丢到床上，狠狠地惩罚他。只有一次，他几乎都要成功了，空灵的铃铛声越来越远，被掩盖在蝙蝠机的轰鸣之下。卡尔愤怒得几乎要杀了他，最终亲手折断了他的左腿。天知道他是怎么在没有任何装备以及重重监视之下做到这些的——那可是蝙蝠侠。卡尔不得不谨慎。

布鲁斯无意识的扭动着脖子，皮革的束缚和汗水令他感到不适。卡尔轻轻地抚摸他的后颈，问他，“难受吗？”布鲁斯睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，没有惊讶也没有嘲讽，那抹蓝色很快就又被遮盖住。

卡尔忍不住叹了一口气。他把布鲁斯抓来就是为了标记他，让他屈服。铃铛是他的占有欲，证明布鲁斯是他的所有物。现在他已经不需要它了，布鲁斯已经完完全全属于他了。精致的白色铃铛被丢到一旁，只响了几下便归于死寂。

他把布鲁斯拥入怀中，感受他的呼吸喷洒在自己胸膛。纯白的披风遮住了布鲁斯赤裸的身躯。他把下巴放在布鲁斯柔软的头顶，“你是我的，布鲁斯……等我把这次的事情处理好，我就解决掉那条胆敢威胁我的愚蠢的鱼。这个世界将不再有反抗军，不再有战争，更不会有来自海底或是天空的威胁。世界将恢复和平……而你，也会在我身边。”

他深情地注视着布鲁斯的眼睛，漂亮的蓝色里满是疏离。他无视了布鲁斯蝙蝠侠式的冷哼，温柔地亲吻他的额头，“等我回来。”

 

……

 

门外传来了脚步声，布鲁斯立刻躺回床上，侧身面对洁白的墙壁。

领主女侠一开门便闻到了性爱后的淫靡气味以及浓烈的信息素的味道。标记过后的AO信息素完美的融于一体，不再那么强势，也不再那么诱人，在空气中欢快的缠绵，密不可分。她能清晰地感受到Alpha信息素里携带的Omega的味道。一股异样的情绪涌了上来。她冷冷地盯着床上的人，人类的躯体上到处可见各种各样的伤疤。对她来说，那是一名战士的最高荣誉。她敬佩他。可那具躯体上同时到处布满了情欲的痕迹，连最隐秘的部位都没有放过。鲜艳的红痕在苍白的皮肤上格外扎眼。最令人无法忍受的是，Omega那用来引诱Alpha的小穴此刻正耀武扬威地翕动着，像是已经熟透了的果实，只要稍稍打开，就会流出淫靡的汁水。

一切的一切都昭示着卡尔离开之前这间房间发生的事情。又或者说，卡尔囚禁他后对他做的事情。尽管她早就从卡尔的信息素判断出他标记了他，在亲眼看到这些时她还是觉得无法忍受。床上无力的躯体就像是对她的炫耀。

她径直飞到布鲁斯身边，粗暴地掐着他的脖子把他提起来，“你这个淫荡的婊子，竟然敢勾引他！”他的脖子被勒得生疼，布鲁斯垂着眼睛看着她，轻笑，“你知道我不是自愿的。”Omega诱人的味道毫无预兆地闯入她的鼻腔，撩拨着她的本能。她愣怔了一下，慌忙地甩开布鲁斯，把他丢回柔软的床上，向后飞了一大段距离。像是发现了什么有趣的事情，布鲁斯玩味地盯着她，“啊……你喜欢它。”他的嘴角调皮地上扬，像是恶作剧得逞的顽童，“你知道的，A与O的天性……”他着重强调了天性这个词，戴安娜能听出他的讽刺。

她为自己的性别感到骄傲，即使这无法让她和卡尔在一起。她认为真正相爱的人不会在意性别。

她只是嫉妒他。嫉妒卡尔对他的温柔，对他的纵容，对他的信任。嫉妒卡尔对他的与众不同。在正义领主成立之前，甚至在正义联盟成立之前。

令她焦躁的情绪再次浮了上来。她缓缓地飞到床边，想再次提起布鲁斯，给他一点教训。当她的手臂将要触碰到他时，布鲁斯突然像最敏捷的猎豹一样抓住了她的手臂，右腿发力，膝盖狠狠地击中了领主女侠的肚子。

这种攻击甚至不会让她感到疼痛，只能勉强让她在空中后退一点点。但她还是被惹怒了。她看到布鲁斯苍白的脖子上有一圈深红的勒痕，一指宽，不可能是自己留下的。她环视四周，在被烧了一个洞的桌子下面发现了一个项圈铃铛。

领主女侠不禁冷笑。她居高临下地看着布鲁斯，就像一位强大的天神俯视弱小的人类。“布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠。你为了苟延残喘，甘愿在卡尔的身下承欢，成为他的玩物。你舍弃了你的尊严，你舍弃了战士的荣耀！”

布鲁斯仰望着她，眼睛里不悲不喜，“堕落的不止是我。别忘了卡尔是怎么抓到我的。还有，告诉我，戴安娜，你的真言套索在哪里？”

布鲁斯是在挑衅她。

戴安娜不畏战斗，永不退缩。但这是她不得不面对的事实——真言套索舍弃了她，天堂岛抛弃了她。她所追求的正义无法再让她无愧于心。

被揭露的事实赤裸裸地摆在她的面前。他不该惹怒她。所有的情绪堆积在一起，终于在这一瞬间爆发。领主女侠飞上前，无法控制自己打了他。

“如果你是来羞辱我的，大可不必。我在卡尔那里得到的已经足够多。如果你是来杀我的，戴安娜，看在过去的情分上，别再犹豫，现在就动手吧。”他的声音如此平淡，就好像对这些毫不在意。他平静地盯着她，左脸微肿，鲜红得似要滴出血来。在此之前，他的脸干干净净，卡尔没在上面留下半分痕迹。

过去的情分……他们曾经的确是并肩作战，生死相托的战友。正义联盟的成立让他们不再感到孤独。有些人成为挚友，有些人成为爱人。那是一段最难忘的时光……

戴安娜摇了摇头，努力将那些回忆驱除脑海。她的心居然隐隐感到了一丝疼痛……可她必须这么做……

“不！”领主女侠坚定了声音，“我是来放你走的。”  
“我不认为你是改变了自己的想法。”  
“你知道为什么，布鲁斯。”领主女侠看着他的脸，努力平息那不该有的心绪……“我无法容忍在卡尔的身上闻到你的味道，更无法容忍他为了你对一切不管不顾。别再回来了。总有一天，你们两个一定会死一个……只有这样，和平才会到来……”

布鲁斯盯着她复杂的表情，淡淡道，“我需要我的制服。”

 

……

 

“是谁！”神奇女侠取下腰间的真言套索，死死地盯着眼前的黑暗。“是我，布鲁斯。”灰色的身影向前走了几步，黑暗纠缠着他的披风，似乎想要把那仅有的光亮吞噬。他站在光影交界处，轻声安抚眼前的人，“戴安娜，我回来了。”

“布鲁斯！”神奇女侠几乎是立刻飞到了布鲁斯身边，她紧紧地拥抱着布鲁斯，感受他的气息。

“布鲁斯！你没事真是太好了！我们几乎要——布鲁斯？你……你……”戴安娜无比惊讶地睁大双眼，她简直无法相信。  
“是的，戴安娜。他标记了我……”  
“那个卑鄙小人！我去找他算账！”  
“等等，戴安娜，先听我说。”布鲁斯拉住她的手，轻轻地摩挲她的手背，“告诉大家我回来了，没我的命令不要轻举妄动。卡尔很快就会来追捕我，他知道我会在蝙蝠洞。他最晚会在天亮时过来。我必须在他来之前完成氪石合成。到时候不是他死就是我亡。”  
“你……”尽管戴了面罩，戴安娜还是看见了布鲁斯脸上的伤。  
“我没事……戴安娜，不要担心我。他没有虐待我。”布鲁斯尽量让自己看起来正常一些。他现在又累又困，体能的流逝让他几乎站不住，身体深处的疼痛时时刻刻折磨着他。可他还有最重要的工作要做，“这是最后一晚了。天亮时，这个世界将会迎来她的命运。”

 

 

“他还是逃掉了。”领主女侠站在卡尔身后，房间里的人早已不见踪影，只有信息素昭示着他曾经的存在。“蝙蝠始终是要飞走的，你的牢笼困不住他。”

卡尔握紧了拳头，一言不发。他以为只要标记了他，布鲁斯就会留在他身边。可他终究还是离开了。

领主女侠看着卡尔的侧脸，他不止感到愤怒，更多的是……悲伤。“无论如何他都不可能留在你身边。卡尔，这场战争必须尽快结束。我们必须杀了他。”  
“不……我永远不会伤害他——我曾向他保证。”  
可那是正义领主成立之前的事情了。正义联盟无法拯救这个世界，甚至无法保护自己的同伴。

“我知道你的痛苦，卡尔。如果可以，我也不想这么做。但是你给他留了一块氪石，以蝙蝠侠的能力，他早晚能成功合成并复制新的氪石。”领主女侠飞到卡尔面前，温柔地看着他的眼睛，“你不忍心伤害他。但你对他做了那种事，他绝对不会手下留情！想想吧，卡尔。如果你死了，我们的世界怎么办？还有谁能来拯救她？”

 

“不……我不能……”他低下头，用双手捂住了脸。她仿佛看到了曾经那个会脆弱，会悲伤的克拉克。只有布鲁斯才能轻易地掌控他的情绪。

她无法容忍他的懦弱。她把双手放在他的肩上，试图唤回领主超人。“卡尔！这个世界承受不了更多战争了！如果我们不能解决反抗军，亚特兰蒂斯就会介入陆地。如果你不能保证人民的安全，他们就不会信服你！”

她感到了他的挣扎，于是放缓了声音，“我知道你想保护他。这样吧，我可以想办法接近他，假装要杀掉他。如果他呼唤你，你就把他带回正义大厅。我们可以对外宣称蝙蝠侠已死，把布鲁斯韦恩留在你身边。你已经标记了他，顺从你只是时间问题。”她顿了顿，声音里染上一层不易察觉的寒意，“如果你们有了孩子，他就更不可能离开你了。”  
卡尔抬起头，一时无言。

“相反，”领主女侠在心中冷笑，“如果他没有呼唤你，那就证明他宁愿战死也不愿停止对你的反抗。就算我们抓住他，他也会想尽办法再次逃跑。我们没有选择了，只能牺牲掉他……怎么样？”

 

空气中的信息素淡了些。用不了多久，它们就会完全散去。卡尔深吸了一口气，似乎想要把Omega的味道永远留在心中。他飞出房间，只留给领主女侠一句话，“……天亮时行动。”

 

 

蝙蝠洞。  
“还有多久完成？”戴安娜尽量使自己的声音听起来不那么焦躁。  
“就差几分钟，怎么了？”  
“天亮了，超人在攻击哥谭，他想引我们出去……”他拿整个哥谭的人们威胁他，布鲁斯不会坐视不管。“我得去阻止他。氪石合成后，你再来支援我。”她看着布鲁斯，心中的柔情盈满了她。她必须要守护好这个世界。  
“等等，戴安娜！”布鲁斯依旧继续着他的工作，“把最后的那块原氪带上！氪石一合成，我就去找你。”他实在分不出时间做点别的，这几分钟决定着他的成败。

戴安娜从背后轻轻地拥抱他，她柔软的长发贴着布鲁斯裸露出来的面颊，“别担心我，布鲁斯，我们会一定成功的。你要小心。”说罢，戴安娜便握紧手中的氪石碎片飞了出去。

她将一个人面对比她更强大的领主超人，还有这个世界的领主女侠。但她是一名优秀的战士。她既不会退缩，更不会畏惧。一旦布鲁斯的氪石成功合成，他就能用它对付领主超人。而这个世界的领主女侠没有真言套索，她不认为他们会落于下风。

但愿如此……

 

他从未觉得时间是如此的漫长。还剩最后的几秒，他的心躁动不安。就在氪石合成的一瞬间，戴安娜从天空坠落，狠狠地砸向韦恩庄园的大厅。他连忙赶到戴安娜身边。一手拿着氪石，一手拿着足以撂倒亚马逊人的声波炮。他谨慎地盯着天空，等待外来的攻击，但攻击早已悄然而至。

领主女侠悄无声息地飘到布鲁斯的身后，长长的假发从她头顶滑落，露出原本英气十足的短发。她的左手按住布鲁斯的头顶，右手扼住布鲁斯的喉咙。她的脸上是胜利般的笑容。

 

布鲁斯还来不及做什么，他就像是最美丽的流星，在照亮了天空后，于一瞬间无声无息地陨落。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

作者的话：  
卡尔收回了地球上能找到的所有氪石。布鲁斯拥有的那块是当初卡尔亲手送给他的，他没有收回。

两个戴安娜用神奇女侠和领主女侠区分。

布鲁斯对领主女侠说，“看在过去的情分上……”“现在就动手吧。”并非他真的不在意死亡。他自己可以牺牲，但那必须得在他的使命完成之前。他绝对不会放下自己的责任。这里是在打感情牌，他不能排除戴安娜来杀他的可能性。

戴安娜没有在卡尔的房间杀掉布鲁斯是因为她不想让卡尔责怪她，与她生分。她想要亲手杀掉布鲁斯，但又不想让他的死与自己有关。

漫画里主世界的戴安娜与布鲁斯的吻别在这里改成了拥抱。


End file.
